The present invention relates to a quick release gun sight adapter. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a quick release red dot gun sight adapter.
Currently, typical military weapons, such as guns, utilize a fixed iron sight or a fixed red dot sight. Only one sight is attached to the weapon at a time. Often the red dot sight is unusable due to weather conditions (such as precipitation); therefore, another type of sight, such as the iron sight, needs to be used. Each sight needs to be individually changed and adjusted. Changing sights is difficult and time consuming. Each time a sight is changed the weapon requires sighting in and the sights need to be adjusted. This wastes valuable time, especially in military or force protection situations.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a quick release gun sight adapter that allows both an iron sight and a red dot sight to be concurrently attached to a weapon and a quick release gun sight adapter without the limitations inherent in present methods.